


Love to Love You

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, birthday celebration, more teasing but hey, not all pwp, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Lafayette's boys want to provide him with the best birthday experience that they possibly can.





	Love to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> a gift for one_golden_sun! 
> 
> hope you feel better soon, sweetie! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> special thanks to @hypeulesnochilligan/lafbayette and @indimitable/the_other_51 for beta-ing and editing <3

** September 6, New York City **

_8:30 AM_

Warmth. Sudden, enveloping. Slow, teasing.

A groan, shift in the sheets. Eyes squeezed shut, flickered open and looked down to meet a mess of curls. 

Voice scratchy and full of sleep still, he spoke softly. “Bijou, it is so early...” 

Light groan in response, warmth not yet waning. Hands on his chest, trailing down to tease abdominal muscles and downy hair. Lips against his cheek, nose in his hair, affection from every angle. A soft popping sound, the warmth now gone, camisado relented. “Do you not want it?” John’s rough voice quipped easily, still heavy and thick, tired but eager.

“I never said that, did I?” Lafayette let out a laugh, arched his back and hips just slightly when John went back to work. Lips around the head of his cock, tongue teasing with small licks. Treated him delicately, yet as though he were absolutely delectable. Fine imported candy that one wished to savor, didn’t know when they could get again. 

Another laugh from his right, hands in his hair. Soothing, petting. Alex. The two shared a kiss, passionate but languid. Alex already tasted like coffee. Must have woken up earlier than these two. Or maybe had yet to actually sleep. The taste was stronger than the usual left lingering, that of bitter breves and extra espresso on the back of his tongue. 

Definitely the best way to wake up. 

John worked him over, slow and teasing until Laf’s hips moved restlessly. Then, no hesitations. John moved his head with purpose, his tongue easily and completely shorting out Laf’s thoughts so early in the morning. Earned a loud moan that rattled in his chest. Another soft laugh from Alex, a tug at his hair. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart,” He purred, right against Laf’s ear before nipping the shell. “This is for you, take what you want.” 

Hands moved downward, tangled into curls and pulled. A gasp from John as he was tugged down, hips thrusting slow and deep, tongue moving in a vain attempt to match pace and keep the enthusiasm going for what Laf was sure to be too early to be awake on a Saturday.

John whined and groaned around his length, looked up at him with those hazel eyes that melted his heart. Laf shivered a little, sure it was too soon for him to be this close, but, hey. “Close, bijou. _Close_.” He panted, stamina substantially lower so early in the day. 

None seemed to mind much, though. John doubled down on his effort, worked at Laf’s cock as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded on the earth, swallowed around him once, twice, and Laf was gone, tugging on John’s curls and letting out a string of profanity and praise in his mother tongue. 

John was eager to lick him clean, swallow the mess down and moan, crawl slowly up his form. Kisses exchanged, slow and sultry between all three of the men. Enjoying the taste of Lafayette on John’s tongue. 

Both of his partners pressed a kiss to the corners of Laf’s lips, John on the left and Alex on the right.

Soft smiles, hands roving all over bare skin. Alex smiled, kissed over his neck. John’s lips firm against his own, broke away just enough for a whisper. “Happy birthday, Laf.” 

~~

_10:00 AM_

Really awake this time, breakfast in bed. John carrying the tray, Alex at his heel with coffee for the three of them in hand. 

“You do not have to do this,” Laf said with a soft laugh, stretched his arms above his head and pulled both of his partners back into bed with him once the tray and mugs were safely deposited. 

“We want to,” Alex said simply, pressed his face to Laf’s neck while John settled at his side, prodded at him until they were all comfortable. Started to feed Laf. “I told him to pick a real breakfast but he insisted that—”

“You would like this better.” John finished, picked up one of the french toast sticks, dipped it in syrup (the good stuff, organic, not horribly sweet like the shit Alex liked), lifted it to Laf’s lips. It was clearly homemade, John had put effort into this. Not the usual effort that he did, though, didn’t even try making it healthy. It was terrible for them, which was a true gift when John was in the kitchen. He laughed a bit and took a bite, let out a groan and leaned his head against John’s. 

“Oui. Délicieux.” He nodded, chuckled softly and took a sip from the mug Alex held out to him. “But I can feed myself. Drink, too. I am not a child.”

“We know,” Alex teased, grinned. “You’re definitely not a child. Still the youngest, though. Un bébé. _Notre_ bébé.” 

Laf gave him a look, _the_ look. Knew Alex was trying to goad him into playing, but his rumbling belly was getting in the way. Gave a promise of games to come as soon as they finished eating. Alex loved that promise. 

Breakfast wasn’t too long. Lots of shared kisses, whatever contact they could afford. Syrup on John’s nose, Laf kissing it away. Alex preening under gentle touches, urging his partners for more. Always wanted more. John was happy to take the affection he was given, acted touch starved. Definitely not neglected, but drank up the contact like a parched man clawing his way to an oasis. 

Dishes left aside on the nightstands, soon they were in the shower. Bare skin pressed tight to bare skin, more touches, inveterately part of their lives. Laf bending down for John to wash his hair, Alex taking the opportunity to wash his skin. Tender contact, kisses shared whenever they could be. 

All of them loved celebrating birthdays. More excuses to touch, kiss, hold, _love_. 

When he was all clean, Laf pulled Alex closer to himself, back to his chest. Hands on his hips, then thighs, then a gasp, a mewl. 

“Laf, it’s your birthday,” He whined. “Let us make you feel good.” Alex insisted, but certainly wouldn't turn down the touches if Laf really wanted to. 

“It will make me feel good if my boys feel good, if you are satisfied as well,” Laf purred in response, right against Alex’s ear. Kissed behind it as his hands started to tease. 

John watched with glossed eyes. 

“Bijou, would you like to touch?” Laf asked softly, eyes gleaming now. 

A soft gasp, then a nod as John closed the distance completely. 

Laf’s hand on Alex’s hip, gripping. Fingers snaked around his shaft, teasing. “What would you like to do?” He purred, watching John watching Alex keening for more. Eyes asked permission for what he wanted. Laf nodded his approval as he reached for the lube they kept in the shower. Never knew when the mood would strike. 

“What do we have planned for the day?” He asked casually, noncommittal. Stepped out of the shower for a moment, returned shortly and set something on the shelf. Poured the liquid into his hands. 

“Anything you want.” Alex tried not to let his voice waver, but when it did, he emphasized it with a wriggle of his hips, another whine. May as well play it up if his voice was going to betray him so grossly. 

After all, Laf loved to see his boys needy, riled up. And he was going to have Alex in that state all day, it seemed. He got John’s attention, gestured vaguely. The other nodded, understood immediately and fell to his knees gracefully, nosed at Alex’s thigh, mouthed at the base of his dick, nose buried in the dark thatch of hair. 

John’s mouth was a gift. Sensual, sinful, the sweetest delight Laf and Alex had been blessed to know. Alex pressed closer to it, jaw dropping with his shaky exhale. Laf took the opportunity, hooking clean fingers against his cheek, urging his tongue to come out and play as his fingers teased, toying against his rim while John seemed to ambush with kitten licks. Looked up with those big eyes. Alex was lost. 

“Mon chou, relax, we will handle you…” Laf promised, glancing down over his shoulder at John on his knees, perched so beautifully with the head of Alex’s cock resting on his tongue, waiting for permission from Laf before continuing his onslaught. A game for them both, it seemed. 

One finger became two. Aimed for the prostate, unabashed pleasure. Alex begging, John unrelenting, _close, close, **close**_. Coming with a cry, all over John’s lips and tongue. Licked up most of it, swallowed and looked up with glimmering eyes. John had come himself, not long after Alex. Spilled on the shower floor. Alex shivered, eyes glossy. Gasped when he felt another intrusion, _pop_ , a plug in place. 

“That’s how you want this?” He croaked, too blissed out in that moment to care. 

“Want you to beg by the end of the day.” Laf’s voice, gruff against his neck. Left a dark hickey where shoulder and neck met. John mirrored the treatment on trembly thighs. “When you beg, it is so much better, lion… You know as well as I, this will make tonight _heaven_.”

~~

_12:00 PM_

After not one, but _two_ perfectly personalized wake-up calls, the trio was dressed and ready to go out for the day. No games this time, just plans for coffee and lunch at Lafayette’s favorite little cafe. Hand in hand the three strolled through the sunny afternoon, smiles brightly painted on their faces. 

Shared kisses when possible, settled into their preferred booth, crescent shaped in the far back corner. Laf squished in the middle. Happy in his favorite spot in one of his favorite places, eager for whatever the day held. 

Ordered their usuals, told the waitress of the occasion. She cooed, wished him a happy birthday. Lafayette tossed her a charming smile, bright eyed. Elated between his two loves, his sweet boys. They shared bites here and there, traded kisses. Careful of the bitter taste of black coffee on Alex’s lips chasing the sweetness of John’s crepes, the savory tinge of Laf’s roasted chicken. He said it complemented the beignets he always ordered. Laf and John thought he was crazy, but neither minded. It was just the taste of Alex, anyway. Bitter coffee with the underlying sweetness that was purely _him_.

Halfway through the meal (or by Alex’s clock, four cups of coffee in), John reached into his pocket, pulled out a tiny box and set it in front of Laf. The other peeked over, a nervous smile etched on his lips. Laf leaned back, raised a brow. Knew it wasn’t what he thought--Expected? Feared?--no, it couldn’t be. So he placed his finger on the box, brow raised. 

“What is?”

“Open it,” John insisted lightly, hopeful smile, bright eyes. 

Laf, with trepidation, opened the box. Eyes shimmered. Still couldn’t be what he thought, though. Too early, too… Difficult. 

“Bijou?”

“Promise ring.” John said softly, his cheeks flushing a bit. Titanium band, emeralds swirled around the centerpiece of amethyst. Colors to symbolize Alex and John. All three’s initials (well, _AH, JL_ , and _GL_ ) on the inner band. Prayed it wouldn’t be too much. 

“‘Promise’?” Laf repeated, brow knit just slightly. He pulled it out of the small box, though, eyes glimmering as bright as the set gems. 

“I told you they weren’t a thing in France, Jacky,” Alex teased, but he looked just as awestruck, mostly watching the look on Laf’s face. 

John just shushed, smiled and placed his hand on Laf’s thigh. “Yeah. Promise ring. It’s… Well. It depends. It could be that we’re engaged to be engaged? Or just that we promise ourselves to you. To one another. A symbol of union.” He tried to explain, getting a little flustered. Hoped it didn’t sound stupid out loud, or too cheesy. 

Apparently not. A moment of wavering emotions, a tear in the corner of Laf’s eye. Soft gasp, smile bright. “Bijou, mon chou, I.. Do not know what to say..” He whispered, slid the cold metal onto his finger, smiled wider. “It is perfect. Fits perfect.” Custom made, just for him. No expenses held. 

All the money in the world wouldn’t be enough to show Laf how much they loved him.

At the end of their meal, the waitress returned. Refilled Alex’s coffee, gave a discounted check. Brought them a free dessert to share at the end of their lunch. 

Everything they hoped it would be and more. 

Not much longer and they were out on their way, arm in arm again and wandering until they hit the edge of Central Park. Laf insisted on wandering around, said the day was too nice for them to pass up on. 

After being with him for so long, there was something that Alex and John had come to terms with: Lafayette was an eternal tourist. So in love with Manhattan. Never tired of the gimmicks. Highly likely to come home with the “I Heart NYC” shirts at any given time, or just stand in Times Square in awe for hours. 

On this particular day, a jaunt through Central Park turned into a trip to the Shakespeare Garden, a while staring at the Romeo and Juliet statue with lovey-dovey eyes. “I am not a fan of the play, but the statue is beautiful, is it not?” Laf would coo, nearly every time they would go. John couldn’t argue, was a fan himself. Alex really didn’t feel too strongly about it either way. Sure, the statue was pretty, but Alex would always point out that _Juliet’s boobs look weird_.

He managed to keep that comment to himself this day, John was proud. Didn’t say it out loud, though. Didn’t want to stroke Alex’s ego. 

Continued to wander, found themselves in a place John appreciated more than he let on. Imagine Circle was one of his favorite places. Lafayette wasn’t as big of a Beatles fan as his boyfriend, but there was one thing that might get him… 

John wandered away from his partners, left them snuggled on a bench watching the tourists try to take photos. Found a wavy haired musician, with his guitar, slipped a $20 into his guitar case and made his request. 

Made his way back to sit by Laf, pressed to his other side. Shared a smile with the musician, let out a contented sigh. 

Soon, the music began soft and slow, _Eb minor._

_“If I fell in love with you,_  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand?” 

The tempo and tune were more reminiscent of _Across the Universe_ than the original discography.

Lafayette perked up, eyes shining. Looked to John, who was now watching him, singing along softly. 

_“If I give my heart to you,_  
I must be sure from the very start  
That you would love me more than her.” 

Again, tears pooled in the corner of Laf’s eyes, smile broken wide as he leaned in to catch John’s lips, and in turn, the lyrics, with his own. John pressed into it, heard the musician coo during a guitar interlude. Laf broke away, eyes shining. 

He and John had always, for some reason, had a thing for that song. Since John made Laf watch _Across the Universe_ with him, after Alex refused to. Wasn’t in the mood for some sappy love story, he claimed. More bonding time for himself and Lafayette. No worries. Just made for a perfect moment in central park. More sweet kisses. Alex finally climbing in the middle of them to get his own kiss. 

All so wrapped up in their own affections that they didn’t even notice the man on one knee on the circle, the woman squealing and the crowd cheering at the engagement. Too wrapped up in themselves, glowing, warm, in love. 

~~

 

_3:00 PM_

Not entirely sure about the film Lafayette had chosen. John didn’t understand a lick of it, if he was being honest. Some French film, not even with subtitles. Whatever the birthday boy wanted. It was pretty, at least. Some noir inspired mess that could at least ride on the cinematographic merits. Alex barely focused on it, but at least he understood. Laf didn’t seem horribly interested either, now that John thought about it. Nobody did. 

Literally nobody else even in the theatre. 

_Oh._

So that’s what he was getting at. 

Hand drifted up John’s thigh, palmed him openly. Wanton moan, tandem hushes from his partners. Alex had the plug, it seemed John was getting a hard on in skinny jeans. Keyed up immediately. Prayed Laf would let him come, didn’t say anything aloud. Eyes struggled to focus on the film. Knew it was hopeless to try too much, or Laf would leave him aching and dissatisfied. He so loved to tease.

Better to let his partner have his way, John thought. Better to let him have fun. He could handle a little bit of awkwardness, especially if it meant Lafayette touching him. 

Being alone in the theatre made Laf gutsy. Not that he wasn’t in the first place, of course, but this… No bars held. Unlikely that an usher would come in for any reason, nothing to stop him from tormenting. Getting both boys worked up was his favorite, especially when he knew that they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it until they returned home for the evening. 

One hand stayed by the popcorn, popping pieces into his mouth every few seconds. The other palmed restlessly at John through the tight denim. Stroked slowly, hesitated at the button before returning lower to tease further. John whined again, more tandem hushes, but he could tell Alex was getting flustered as well, worked up. Loved to see needy John. Loved hearing him beg.

And that’s exactly what he was doing now, after one particularly firm squeeze through his pants, a sharp gasp and he was done for. 

“Please, please, Laf, _sir_ , don’t tease, please, need you--” He babbled on and on, eyes fluttering shut, hips finally raising. Out of the corner of Laf’s eyes, he noticed Alex moving, just slightly, eyes glossy. Riding the plug. 

“Such naughty boys.” Laf purred with ease, no hint of lightening up anywhere in his tone or face. Wanted to see them like this, feel John shiver beneath him, listen to Alex’s gentle breaths, squeaks. Wanted them to remember that even with their birthday games, he was in charge. 

He didn’t let John come. 

It would be more fun if he didn’t.

~~

_5:30 PM_

John and Alex were still energetic from before, despite the aching both of them were experiencing below the belts. Laf seemed unphased. Pure steel, wearing a smirk. Didn’t mind that his boys were desperate, loved it, in fact. It was definitely better this way. 

Dinner was Alex’s idea, the restaurant where they had their first date as a triad. John was eager to agree, knew Laf would appreciate the sentiment. When they walked in together, he seemed confused at first, but it wasn’t too much longer until that flash of recognition crossed his face. “Mon chou…” He said softly, grinning and pulling Alex close. Rubbed their noses together before stealing a soft kiss.

There was nothing sexual in his contact. Just love. 

Alex snuggled back up against him while John went to the host, requested the table. He had his own surprise for Laf after John’s impromptu Imagine Circle moment. 

It wasn’t a competition, definitely not, but Alex and John wanted the day to be as special and memorable as it could possibly be for Lafayette, and they would do whatever they could, even if it was excessively cheesy. 

The restaurant, more of a strange cabaret diner, certainly a gimmicky little place, had a little stage upfront, the band on it looking like any band one would find in this situation--white shirts, black pants, gelled hair a mess. When John had Laf at their table, Alex scurried off and spoke to someone on stage, made his request before he scurried back to the table, smushing Laf up against the wall and grinning, peppering kisses over his neck and cheeks. 

Laf just giggled, used to his antics. 

A familiar guitar riff started playing in the air, then the silky voice of the singer came through the microphone. 

“We have a special request tonight, for a special someone on his birthday. So, without further adieu, happy birthday, Gilbert.” Pronounced it the American way, earned laughs from the table. “From your little lion.”

Laf pulled away enough to give Alex a suspicious look. John was still giggling about the harshness Laf’s name held on the man’s tongue, but they all perked up when the song actually began, John placed why he knew the melody and Laf squealed with delight as the band began to play what had been, since day one, Alex and Laf’s song. 

_“This thing called love, I just can’t handle it,_  
This thing called love, I must get round to it,  
I ain’t ready! Crazy little thing called love!” 

The singer’s voice was smooth, no Freddie Mercury, of course, but he played the role well. The band was perfectly on key, everything going rather well. Alex was still pressed to Laf’s side, singing along in an overly dramatic fashion. John couldn’t contain his laughter, and neither could Laf after a moment. 

Their meals came and went, the band keeping up a bouncy and bright pace as the evening carried. The waiter brought them a free dessert to split upon hearing it was Laf’s birthday. Laf was always one to take advantage of the free birthday treats wherever he went, it amused Alex beyond words. 

On their way out of the restaurant, considering everything his boys had done for him. He paused a bit, looked at them with hearts in his eyes. This was by far one of the best birthdays on record. 

~~

_7:45 PM_

Back from dinner now, Laf sated and warm. John and Alex still with something up their sleeves, but giggly and giddy after their antics of the day. Settled Laf in the living room, on the couch with a nice glass of ice wine, some huckleberry flavored treat John had ordered from a small vineyard in the Northwest. Watched Laf with shimmering eyes as he tried it, smiled, nodded his approval. John kissed his temple, gave a hum. “Give us fifteen minutes?” He requested gently, nosed at his curls. Laf nodded, smiled and leaned back for a kiss. Wondered what they could possibly be up to. 

“Meet us in the bedroom,” Alex winked, tone thick with implication. They shared kisses, the elder two slipped off to their shared room. John draped himself across their comforter like a satisfied cat. 

It had been a good day. 

It was about to be a better night. 

They stripped quickly, redressed in their surprises. John took the immediate opportunity to grind against Alex, just a bit, rile him further. Tease the plug still seated within him. Must have been torture. Took a moment to thank whatever god may be that Laf had decided Alex deserved it more than him that day.

John couldn’t wait to see Laf undo their partner. Alex had the same thought of John.

Their fifteen passed, and Laf was met by his favorite sight in the world, his boys on their knees in the middle of the room, palms facing upward and hands on their thighs. John in boy shorts, a soft lilac colored lace holding the strain of his cock just barely. Alex right by his side, a step further than the boy shorts, still only lace. Thong, deep and smoky forest green holding him in place. Tantalizing, teasing. _Delicious_.

As he stepped closer, he noticed ribbons tied around their necks, matching ones holding back their hair. Matching not them, but one another. Cute. The lilac looked soft and inviting against Alex, and the forest green strong against John’s throat. Not a contrast he was used to seeing, but certainly welcome, a change he was happy to see. 

Photo perfection. 

He actually stopped to take one. Laughs from both of his boys. Resisted using the photo as his lock screen. 

“What is this, little ones?” He cooed, tossing the phone onto the loveseat tucked away against the wall. Eyes drank in the sights. Heavenly. Watched Alex resist squirming on the plug, sure his heel was just pressing it in further. 

He would have to take care of Alex first. 

No worry, though. John loved to watch before his turn. Egg Laf on, purr to Alex how pretty he was… 

“Thought you would like it,” John breathed out, snapping Laf from his revelry. They both watched Alex wriggle openly now, nearly fucking himself on the plug. Whined loudly and looked at Laf with wide eyes. Laf did love that sight. He stepped closer, tilted his head and crouched down just a bit, eye level with his boys.

“And you were definitely right, bijou..” He whispered, eyes darker now. John felt a shiver shoot down his spine, Alex underwent the same sensation when Laf’s eyes turned to him. Never looked at his boys like they were a commodity, no. Looked at them with the utmost love and respect. Complete adoration glowing in his eyes. “My beautiful boys, all wrapped up just for me…” 

Those words, that tone, Alex had to contain a groan. John barely held back a whimper. 

“What else do you little fiends have in mind?” He teased softly, fingers trailing along each of their jaws. 

“Stand up.” John requested softly. “We’ll show you.” 

Laf raised a brow, then nodded his head. Unusual for him to listen to instruction so easily, but with his boys both on their knees, looking oh-so-pretty for him… Who was he to deny them anything? Both wriggled closer, knee-walking and gently pressing at him until his back was against the wall. John pressed his face against Laf, inhaled and let out a soft moan. Fumbled with his belt a moment before Alex nudged him out of the way, pulled it away in one swift movement. Laf tangled his fingers into both of their hair, resisted tugging for now. 

As soon as Alex popped the button of Laf’s jeans, tugged just slightly to reveal his briefs, John was mouthing at him. Soaking a wet spot against the head of Laf’s cock, straining for freedom. A beautiful sight. Alex had to sit back for just a moment and watch, eyes shimmering. So lucky to be theirs. So, _so_ lucky. 

When his pants had been dropped to the floor, both of them began to ambush Laf’s bare skin with bites, kisses, sucks. Marks popping up where Alex lavished the most affections, John going back over them with delicate butterfly kisses and kitten licks. Laf bit back a whine, rocked his hips just slightly to encourage their attentions _elsewhere_. 

They caught on quickly to his desires and shared a look. Alex moved down to lap at the base of his cock, nose at his balls and just be a general tease, while John licked up and down the shaft. Both of them avoided the head for the time being, watched Laf’s hand scramble for a steady resting point against the wall. With the sudden and intense onslaught of sensations, Laf’s knees threatened to wobble. 

Soon his boys had moved, their tongues playing in tandem around the head of his cock, pausing momentarily to kiss around him the best they could. The feeling was positively intoxicating, and when Alex brought his hand up to stroke the length while their tongues teased about, Laf was sure he was going to lose himself. When John’s hand joined to scratch at his thighs though, he was spent. 

He gasped their names sharply, head falling back just after catching sight of both of them, so pretty on their knees in front of him with their tongues extended wantonly and eyes half-lidded. A loud moan rumbled deep in his chest as he reached his climax. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a delectable sight; Alex and John looking up at him with shining eyes, their tongues still out. Cum painted in streaks across their tongues, lips, cheeks, even a little on the top of Alex’s nose. He let out a soft, almost shaky breath, and instructed them to clean the mess up, which they did eagerly through a sloppy kiss. 

_Fuck_. 

Laf watched with glimmering eyes as kisses turned to touches, and soon his boys were tugging desperately at the tiny bits of lace holding them in place. John let out a soft whine and looked to Laf again, eyes asking for more if Laf was willing. 

“Can you wait, sweet boy? I believe Alex is still plugged for us…” He purred, watched Alex squirming again and cooed softly at him, played with his hair. John swallowed and nodded, stumbling a bit to climb onto the bed and help Alex up, watching Laf shuffle a few things about in the drawers. “Put his head in your lap, John…” Laf instructed, looked upon his disheveled boys with nothing but love in those deep dark eyes. 

John readjusted, pulled Alex’s head to his lap and soothingly began combing his fingers through the other’s hair, absently braiding bits and pieces until Laf joined them on the bed, knelt between Alex’s legs. “How do you want to play, mon chou?” He asked gently. 

“Whatever you want, _sir_.” He said gently, a chill rolling down his spine when he did. God, he loved when Laf would get that look in his eyes, nearly feral.

After a moment of thought, a bit of a grin. “Onto your stomach, Alexander.” Lad responded easily, grabbed his hips to help him readjust. When he was repositioned, Laf traced his fingers along the thin lace band around his waist. He hummed a bit, decided that he liked the pretty little lace number just a little too much to get rid of it quite yet. He grabbed the back strap of it and shucked it to the side, fingers now prodding at the fully exposed plug seated within Alexander. He let out a sharp gasp and arched back against him, whined sharply. 

John watched the scene with awe, completely hypnotized by how easily Laf controlled him, by the sight and sounds of Alex doing everything he could to get stimulation from the silicone toy, that is until Laf’s hands came down in a swift, but not too painful, clap against his asscheek. 

Alex yelped and wriggled his hips, begging for more.

Laf raised a brow and hummed with interest. “Is that really what you want, sweetheart?” He asked softly, swatted him one more time only to earn a longer and louder whine, babbled begging. It never surprised Lafayette or John anymore when Alex responded so beautifully to any sort of pain. He was a glutton for it, certainly, and Laf was the ever eager provider. 

A few more swats and a quick repositioning so Alex couldn’t grind himself against the sheets, and the room was full of loud and eager begging, Alex saying whatever he could to get Laf to take the plug out and replace it. Whatever Alex could think of that would get him what he wanted. 

Alex looked over his shoulder to watch Laf as he stroked himself back to hardness. He had yet to remove the plug, kept a consistent pressure on it with his free hand until he needed to open the bottle of lube. He slicked himself up quickly and settled on his knees between Alexander’s calves. “Are you going to be good for me, mon chou? Do you think you can stay quiet?” 

A challenge, always a challenge. 

Alex whined, knit his brow. Another swat. “Shh…” 

“I think I know what could keep him quiet,” John murmured, voice thick and eyes glossy. Alex looked at him with the same expression, then they both shot Laf a glance. 

He seemed to be contemplating it, and his eyes seemed to glow with the possibilities. “Oui, you do. Just know that if he makes you come, you won’t get anything else tonight.” Laf warned, tone preemptively admonishing. John gasped gently, and Alex gave a wicked smirk. 

So much for that idea. 

Alex immediately went to work, mouthing at John through the pretty little boyshorts as Laf prepared himself. His ambush only came to a stop when Laf popped the plug out and tossed it onto the comforter, didn’t hesitate to press into him. The plug was big enough that he wouldn’t have needed much prep beyond it, and Alex always loved feeling the stretch anyway. 

The movement on Lafayette’s end started slowly, and soon he had bottomed out within Alex, gripped his hips and let out a sharp sound. John’s head was spinning by the time Laf began babbling in French. By the tone it was clearly praise, but he couldn’t tell what was being said. Only knew that it was making Alex work that much harder. 

Powerful thrusts from Laf’s end controlled the pace at which Alex could move, and in turn the pleasure which John was receiving. His head started to fall back, but he was met with a snapping noise, and Laf’s voice: “Ah, eyes on me, bijou.” He purred, gripped Alex’s thigh with one hand as the other made a ‘come-hither’ motion to grab John’s attention. John shifted his position just a little, guided Alex along with him so he didn’t get hurt, and soon found himself on his knees. 

With some work, Laf managed to bend John’s torso over Alexander enough that they could share a kiss. 

He could taste himself on John’s tongue. 

All three of them connected in such a way was easily one of the most delicious things that Laf could imagine, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted it to stop, even when he felt his climax yet again coming to a head. He let out a low growl, broke away from the kiss just a bit. Their lips still met with the force of every thrust, though, and _god_ , was he unrelenting. 

“Can you come again after this?” John asked, voice almost a whine. He didn’t want to miss out on the fun.

“Anything for you, bijou…” 

John couldn’t help but whine at that, rocking deeper into Alex’s throat. He could feel himself getting close, _so close_ , but he needed Lafayette more than he needed to come. Bit back the feeling to focus mostly on the rough and sporadic kisses he was getting until suddenly, _suddenly_ , Laf bit John’s lower lip, groaned low and deep as his hips stuttered and he came deep within Alex, who had by then reached down to palm at himself through the lace.

A few more thrusts and a low, desperate whine (barely muffled by John’s dick) left Alex as he followed suit. Pulled away to gasp for a breath and press further back against Laf as he rode out the feeling, panted a bit. He was spent, the orgasm having hit him harder than he expected. “Good lord, Laf.” He whispered, breath hot against John’s thigh. Both of the other men gave a soft, breathy laugh. 

Laf pulled out and Alex immediately whined at the loss of contact, but didn’t put up much of a fight, Simply rolled onto his back and wriggled out of the now cum-stained panties. Tossed them aside into a pile of dirty clothes to be dealt with later. Laf and John both moved to start kissing and doting on him, but he shook his head. “Take care of John. Wanna watch.” He whispered softly, resisting the temptation to start palming his still soft dick. 

A quick look was shared between the other two, one more glance spared to Alex before Laf had John pinned and started worrying marks all over his neck. “Alex,” He purred out, glanced over to the panting, sweaty mess of a man. “Do you believe you can prep John for me?” 

“Don’t need it,” John said on an exhale, but Laf just tutted. 

“Oui, you do. Haven’t worn anything today, don’t want my sweet gem to get hurt…” He whispered lightly and nosed at the underside of his jaw. “You are in a hurry, but your wellbeing is more important than conserving time, little one.” 

John whined again, but didn’t argue; focused instead on the feeling of Alex wriggling closer and the cold lubed finger prodding itself at his entrance, slipping into him easily. It was simple to relax under the touches of his loves, the gentle teases Alex provided and the kisses and bites Laf so eagerly peppered over his skin. Almost felt like it was John’s birthday, but he knew once Laf took over again he would make it good, would remind the other of who they were celebrating. 

Easily, the boyshorts were wriggled down John’s thighs and tossed aside with the soiled thong, their dress clothes from the evening. Again, they could be handle that in the morning. Now, there were more important things. Alex and Laf both taking hungry glances up and down John’s newly exposed body. Hungry for it. 

Alex turned prep into a game, restless and eager, but always avoiding the target. Never said it was a fun game, more one of gentle torture. Not that John would ever complain, no. Loved how thorough and doting it could be. In the moment, though, it was quick, but not sloppy. They were both excited for Laf’s next move. 

John let out a few whines and whimpers, started arching his back and rocking his hips to meet even the tiniest movements that Alex would give him. The sounds were doing wonders in encouraging the smaller man to do his job, and when Laf pulled back from the dark mark right on his collarbone, John noticed his cock heavy again, eager for round three. The stamina that he possessed on such occasions was shocking, but both John and Alex were eager to play the game until Laf was entirely satisfied. 

Not much longer and Laf nudged Alex’s hands to his groin, getting him to use the remaining lube and finish the preparation. “Sit by his side, mon chou.” 

Alex took the command easily and wriggled to John’s side, face pressed to his shoulder as he looked down at Laf, watched as he lined up and pressed into John. Relished in the keening moan that their lover let loose. 

Laf was always slower with John. Not necessarily in a more intimate way, they just needed different things. John loved things to be drawn out, while Alex didn’t care how the end goal was met. Quick and sloppy, slow and passionate, he loved all of it. John would never say no to a rough quickie, but that was definitely more an Alex and Laf thing. 

John and Laf, though? They were more of a dance. Eager and complementary in their movements, twisting and turning just the right ways to draw out each droplet of pleasure their bodies could provide. Always worked their way slowly into the roughness, the thickened passion. Alex loved to watch, feel and listen, always excited to see what else Laf or John could bring up.

Sure enough, though, as they progressed, Laf’s efficiency followed suit, and he was straight on target to slam into John’s prostate the closer they both got to their own orgasms. John whimpered loudly before crying his name, reaching up to scratch blunt nails down the muscular back of the other man. Babbling on and on about how perfect Lafayette was, trading kisses with both him and Alex, finally hitching his leg up over Laf’s hips to hold him deeper, urge him to go harder, _faster, please, Laf, please, **more!**_

And Laf didn’t disappoint. Gripped and scratched at John’s hips, hitching him higher and nearly folding his thighs up as they shifted to get better access. Loved how flexible John was, especially in these moments. 

Chasing climaxes together, foreheads pressed close. Sweaty, relentless, wanting, _needing_ , finally, John cried out. Came all over himself and Laf. Cried his name and pulled him into a dirty kiss. A few more thrusts and Laf was at his end. Filled John as he had Alex, both of his boys stuffed with him. 

He had half a mind to plug them both, savor the moment. 

His mind was soon elsewhere, though, as he felt a distraction upon falling to John’s side. A tongue trailing up his torso, cleaning the mess John had left. Alex looked up and batted his eyes as he licked John’s cum from Laf’s pecs and abs. Did the same to John. Swallowed the mess, moaned at the tinge of saltiness provided by their spend and their sweat. 

“Mon chou, how do you say here… You look like the cat who has gotten his cream.” 

“Well,” John grinned, giggling already. “I guess you could call it that.”

All three laughing now, holding one another and coming down from the high of their orgasms into the high of their companionship. 

~~

_10:00 PM_

Jets turned on high in their tub, three bodies sinking in nearly in tandem. A soft sigh and a pleasured groan as they adjusted to the heat. Laf with washcloths, coconut soap for Alex, some tropical flower--hibiscus, maybe--and pineapple concoction for John. Was it strange for Laf to say aftercare was his favorite part of sex? He didn’t think so, and judging by how closely curled to him his boys were, they didn’t seem to think so either. 

John curled in his lap, Alex right by his side, massaging shampoo into John’s hair while Laf washed his body. Let the conditioner sit and soften his hair while they traded positions, Laf now washing Alex and John returning the favor. 

After rinsing conditioner out of both of their hair, the boys turned to dote on Laf, washing his skin and his hair, pressing kisses wherever they could. He rarely let them do this, but he was so comfortable, coming down from the high of the day and god knows how many orgasms. His mind was just a little fogged now, sleepy and warm, so he allowed his boys to touch, feel, kiss and clean him however they deemed fit. John and Alex absolutely loved it. Felt so much closer together. 

When they got out, they toweled one another off and pulled their hair back, shared quick kisses as they stumbled over each other to curl up in bed. Lafayette kissed each of his boys’ foreheads when they snuggled tight to his sides, smiled and rubbed their backs. 

“Thank you for everything today, little ones. It means so much…” 

“Of course,” Alex hummed, kissed under his jaw. “Anything for you.”

“We wanted it to be as good as possible,” John added, practically purring as he nosed at his neck. “Happy birthday, Laf.” 

“We love you.” 

The room was warm with their affection, more soft kisses were shared. “Thank you, sweet boys… I love you both, more than words.”

**Author's Note:**

> oookay. hoo boy. this took some time to write. Wow, hah. 
> 
> so the strawberry fields scene is loosely reminiscent of when i was there, and i actually witnessed someone get engaged (Not to If I Fell, but to, if I remember right, Hey Jude. I've got a video somewhere.) 
> 
> A lot of this was winging it, and it literally started with an image of the scene towards the end with the boys in panties. 
> 
> What have we learned today, boys and girls? 
> 
> Krys likes writing panty kink and John Laurens loves to give head. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> -krys


End file.
